sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporeon
Vaporeon (ヴェイポリオン, Beiporion) is a Water-type Bubble Jet Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Water Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) * she is a composite creature sharing physical traits of fish, dolphins, cats, dogs, and possibly other animals. she is a quadruped with some small toes on each foot. Vaporeon's body is light blue and it has a white ruff around her neck just behind her head. Vaporeon has cream-colored ears made of webbing and has a fin on her head resembling her ears. Vaporeon has a pointed pattern of dark blue on her head that encompasses the backs of her ears and head-fin. she also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its ta''il-fin, a''nd the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Vaporeon's finned tail is said to look similar to that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so her body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles. her height is 3'03" and weight is 63.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. As stated previously, they have a unique molecular structure. They have the ability to "melt" into a body of water and disappear completely from view. They can also manipulate water molecules, giving them the ability to learn Water attacks their previous evolution could not. Vaporeon also have the ability to walk on water. Vaporeon can also glide in the air for moments because of its fins. Like most Water types, Vaporeon can also learn Ice moves, like Ice Beam and Blizzard. Because it is a fully evolved Pokémon, Vaporeon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Vaporeon are very difficult to observe in the wild, as they are quite rare. When they are in the water, they are virtually impossible to see. While they are much easier to see while they are resting onshore, they possess the ability to rearrange themselves on a molecular level, causing themselves to "melt" into the water. It is likely that many mermaid stories were spawned by Vaporeon sightings, as their tails resemble those of mermaids. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is said to be a sign that rain will come within a few hours. Habitat Vaporeon are always found close to water, and prefer large, clean lakes. It is found in the same regions that Eevee can be found in. Diet Major appearances Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of Sumomo in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. An old woman named Galea owned a Vaporeon in On Olden Pond. Other Minor appearances Ash battled against a Vaporeon in the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Vaporeon owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Vaporeon clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Four Vaporeon were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Vaporeon was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Vaporeon made a small cameo in Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, who was giving it some water. Also, a Vaporeon was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. A Vaporeon appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Lola owns a Vaporeon as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Multiple Vaporeon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Vaporeon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Another Vaporeon appeared in Last Call, First Round! during the Sinnoh Grand Festival where it evolved from an Eevee, under the ownership of Ursula. A Vaporeon appeared in BW102, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. A Vaporeon was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Vaporeon also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Vaporeon, Bubble Jet Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Water Stone. Vaporeon love fresh, and clean water. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, which allows it to melt and vanish away into water as well. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon